How to Help People - Guide by Minamoto Kou
by Rilion
Summary: Karena jengah selalu dijadikan penengah dalam pertengkaran Teru dan Hanako. Kou memutuskan untuk membuat mereka saling meminta maaf. Tapi kok—/gak tau mau ngasih genre apa/
1. Chapter 1

**Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun © Aida Iro**

**Fic ini © Rilion**

**Warn: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, gaje, authornya-gak-bisa-nulis-multichap-ohok, typos everywhere.**

**Minamoto Teru x Hanako-kun**

**DLDR!**

Kou kadang suka berpikir mengapa kakaknya dan Hanako itu tidak pernah akur. Padahal kalau mereka saling memahami, kan, bagus! Bisa jadi teman baik seperti halnya ia dengan hantu itu.

Kou sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau hantu itu tidak sejahat yang ia kira. Kenapa kakaknya tidak mendengarkannya dan sangat ingin menghapuskan eksistensi Hanako?!

Dan juga Hanako itu. Kenapa setiap bertemu Teru-nii selalu saja ketakutan tidak jelas—erm, jelas, sih, dia takut dimusnahkan, tapi, kan, itu membuatnya repot! Kadang kala Kou bingung harus memihak siapa jika dihadapkan oleh situasi di mana Teru-nii mengajak ribut Hanako.

"Aaargh!" geram Kou sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Frustasi. Ia ingin sekali mereka berdua akur agar hidupnya tentram dan damai.

_Puk_

Tepukan halus menyapa pundaknya, membuatnya menoleh, kedua manik birunya mendapati Yashiro-_senpai_ sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Kou-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Kou membalikkan badannya menghadap kakak kelasnya itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Heee, Kou baru ada di masa remaja, Yashiro." tiba-tiba suara dari belakangnya menyahut. "Mungkin ia baru ditolak cewek~"

Kou menimpuk kepala hantu di belakangnya dengan kanebo, "Aku tidak memikirkan cewek!" teriaknya tidak terima.

"Eh? Siapa? Kou punya pacar?" sahut Yashiro-senpai antusias. Kedua mata besarnya berbinar-binar. Membuat Kou mendesah lelah. "Atau ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak aku—"

Suara bel berdering, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kou berdecak, ia berjalan kearah Hanako gusar dan mengambil kanebonya di lantai.

"Ne, ne, jangan murung gitu, bocah~"

Kou mengalihkan pandangannya dari hantu yang sedang duduk bermain hanafuda di bingkai jendela toilet tersebut. Wajahnya mengerut, "Aku tidak murung." katanya ketus.

"Hee, begitu?"

Kou tidak mau menjawabnya. Masih kesal agaknya.

"Kou-_kun _tidak kembali ke kelas?" ujar Yashiro-_senpai_ di pintu masuk toilet. Cepat sekali gadis itu merapikan peralatan pelnya. "Kalau masih mau di sini aku duluan, ya! Bye, Kou-kun, Hanako-_kun!"_ pamitnya terburu-buru.

"Bye!"

Kou menghela napas. Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa sendiri dengan Hanako. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Rasanya tidak enak saja kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain yang bersangkutan.

"Oi, Hanako." Kou menoleh sedikit ke hantu itu. Masih ogah-ogahan bertatap muka dengannya. Kemudian Ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu toilet yang belum ditutup Yashiro-senpai semenjak kepergiannya itu. Kan, berabe kalau ada anak cewek melihatnya sedang ngomong sendiri di toilet perempuan dari luar.

"Hm?"

Kou agak bimbang membuka topik sensitif ini, secara hubungan Hanako dan Teru-nii tampak tidak baik. Hanako juga sepertinya tidak mau membicarakannya. Namun, ia memaksakan diri. "Kenapa kau tidak bermaafan saja dengan Teru-nii?" tanyanya sambil masih berdiri di menghadap pintu.

"..."

"Hanako?"

"..."

Heran karena tidak kunjung diberi respon, Kou pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat hantu itu. Mendapati Hanako sudah memalingkan pandangan dari kartu di tangannya, "Bermaafan dengan orang yang ingin memusnahkanku?" ujarnya dengan tatapan ngeri. "Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu, ya?"

"Yah," Kou menggaruk tengkuknya. Gestur yang selalu ia lakukan ketika bingung harus apa. "Mungkin saja? Seperti kau waktu dulu, dengan Tsuka—" Bola mata amber di depannya melebar. Buru-buru Kou menyangkal argumennya, menyadari ia mengorek luka lama lawan bicaranya. "Maksudku, yah, bisa saja, kan. Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Alis Kou kembali tertukik kesal ketika melihat Hanako kembali bermain kartu besama mokke, terlihat seperti tidak mengindahkannya. Walaupun Kou yakin sudah kelima kalinya ia melihat Hanako kalah.

"Hmm~" Hanako mengeluarkan salah satu kartunya, mengadunya dengan kartu para mokke. "Kau tidak masuk kelas? Bel sudah lewat lima menit yang lalu, lho."

Kou mengerang, "Jangan mengalihkan topik!" teriaknya. "Lagipula aku malas bertemu dengan Tsuchigomori-sensei."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Hanako. Kou tersenyum puas ketika akhirnya hantu itu menyerah dalam permainan kartunya. Kedua mata amber di depannya menatapnya bimbang.

"Aku bisa saja bermaafan dengannya, sih." Hanako mengalihkan pandangan ke bahu Kou. Mungkin ia menatapnya terlalu tajam hingga hantu itu merasa tidak nyaman. Hanako tampak kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat. "...Tapi—"

"Tapi?" sela Kou tidak sabar.

"Uh," Hanako memainkan kancing bajunya. Pandangannya tertuju kebawah. "Tapi setiap kali melihatnya rasanya seram sekali." Kou sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Hanako katakan, habisnya suara hantu itu kecil sekali.

"Ya, terus?"

Kou melihat Hanako menggerutu. "Ya aku tidak mau, lah, bodoh. Aku, sih, karena orangnya pemaaf pasti memaafkannya, tapi aku tidak mau bermaafan secara terbuka pada dukun itu!" Kou membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Hanako buru-buru menimpalkan, "Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan jalau kakakmu tidak akan memusnahkanku kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya, kan?"

"Tidak ada, sih," Kou menghela napas, otaknya sibuk berpikir untuk memberikan argumen terbaik. Tapi yang diberikan otaknya malah sebuah ide yang agak buruk. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian berbaikan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bisa saja meminta Teru-nii untuk memaafkanmu, kan. Nanti kucari jadwal yang cocok untuk kalian saling bermaafan." cerocos Kou.

"Eh, kok—"

Kou membalikkan badannya untuk pergi ke kelasnya, "Daaah, nanti aku kesini lagi." pamitnya bersemangat. Meninggalkan Hanako yang belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu.


	2. Chapter 2

Memang Kou sudah bilang ke Hanako kalau ia akan menentukan jadwal pertemuan hantu itu dengan kakaknya untuk bermaaf-maafan. Tidak baik juga, kan, menunda kebaikan?

Tapi...

"Yasudah, mau kapan?" Teru-nii melemparkan senyum malaikatnya. Membuat Kou sama sekali tidak percaya.

Kenapa gampang sekali meminta kakaknya untuk berbaikan dengan makhluk yang paling dibencinya?!

"Seriusan?" tanya Kou masih tidak percaya. Kesambet apa kakaknya ini?

"Memangnya mukaku tidak meyakinkan, ya?"

Kou menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, tidak—maksudku, pulang sekolah hari ini bisa tidak?" tanyanya buru-buru. Ia takut tiba-tiba kakaknya itu berubah pikiran.

"Bis—"

"Tidak bisa."

Kou sontak menoleh, mendapati teman sebaya Yashiro-senpai menatapnya horror. "Hari ini senpai sedang sibuk. Ia belum menandatangani proposal-proposal ini, belum menyusun laporan kegiatan, belum menentukan materi rapat—"

"Ayolah, Akane-kun~ Kau kubebaskan jadwal hari ini untuk bertemu Ao-chan-mu itu, deh."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengerjakan semua itu~" rengek Teru-nii. "Aku hari ini harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting."

Kou menghela napas, "Daripada menumpuk tugas, lebih baik besok saja bermaafannya." sahutnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Teru-nii mendesah kecewa sementara anak yang dipanggil Akane-kun (mungkin ia harus memanggilnya Akane-senpai?) itu memandangnya bingung.

"Memangnya orang ini ngapain sampai minta maaf?"

"Hampir musnahin—"

"Musnahin semut tetangga kami." serobot Teru-nii. "Iya, kan, Kou?"

Kou mengerutkan alisnya bingung, mungkin kakaknya tidak mau ketahuan musnahin hantu? "I-iya!" jawabnya ragu.

Akane-senpai memandang Kou dan Teru-nii aneh, ada raut curiga yang terselip di sana. "Baiklah..." katanya sambil berlalu pergi keluar ruangan itu.

"Jadi, besok kapan?"

Kou melirik kakaknya, "Sama juga, pulang sekolah."

"Hmm oke, dikelasku, ya?"

"Yasudah," Kou mengangguk, "Nanti kubilang Hanako."

"Memangnya hantu itu mau berbaikan denganku?"

Wajah Kou berubah suram, "Dari gelagatnya, sih, sepertinya tidak. Mungkin aku harus buat rencana agar dia mau ke kelas nii-chan."

"Kenapa tidak mengikatnya dan membawanya paksa ke kelasku?" tanya Teru-nii dengan senyuman gelap. Kou merinding melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" sahutnya takut. "Mungkin nanti aku akan minta bantuan Yashiro-senpai."

Teru-nii tampak cemberut, "Kenapa minta tolong ke dia tapi saranku ditolak mentah-mentah?" gerutunya tidak terima.

"Yashiro-senpai pasti ngasih saran yang manusiawi."

"Iya, deh, iya."


End file.
